User blog:LionHeartKIng/Duel Log - Blood Protector Composition Dragon vs. Gula of the Jaakuna Clan
:Gula of the Jaakuna Clan appears in a lakeside area where Blood Protector Composition Dragon, Gloom Haze Dark Synchro Dragon and Ocean Surge Spirit Dragon are in, with the sole purpose of disposing all 3 of the Aspect Dragons he faces. Blood Protector works as a shield against Gula and protects the other 2 Aspect Dragons. Deck Master Duel is applied; that means, both Blood Protector Composition Dragon and Gula of the Jaakuna Clan choose their deck Masters, which are " " and "Zoodiac Paradox Spirit - Gula", respectively. Turn 1: Blood Protector * Discards "Liflow Tulip" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Liflow Begonia" by its effect (1500/1600). * Activates "Liflow Planting" from his hand, sending 2 "Tulips" from his Deck to the Graveyard. * Uses "Begonia" and 3 "Tulips" to Composition Summon "Liflow Amaranthus" (2200/2600). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Gula * Draws. * Activates " ". * Uses the effect of "Elemental Triangle of the Zoodiac", destroying itself to Special Summon " " from his Deck. (1600/0). * Blood Protector uses the Deck Master ability of Blood Protector Composition Dragon, deactivating a Composition Material from "Amaranthus" to have it gain LP equal to half the ATK of the Special Summoned monster. (Blood Protector: 8000 -> 8800). * Uses the effect of "Thoroughblade", discarding " " to draw 1 card. * Activates " ", Special Summoning "Viper" (1200/400). * Overlays his "Viper" and "Thoroughblade" to Xyz Summon " " (? -> 2800/? -> 400). * Overlays "Broadbull" to Xyz Summon " " (? -> 2800/? -> 400). * "Boarbow" attacks Blood Protector directly (Blood Protector: 8800 > 6000). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Blood Protector * Draws. * Activates "Liflow Rain", discarding "Liflow Poppy" to search "Liflow Begonia". * Activates his Set "Liflow Blossom", treating his "Amaranthus" as a Base, also he gains LP equal to half its ATK. (Blood Protector: 6000 -> 7100). * Activates another copy of "Liflow Rain", discarding "Begonia" to search "Liflow Narcissus". * Uses "Amaranthus" (treated as a Base by the effect of "Blossom") along with "Begonia" and "Poppy" to Composition Summon "Liflow Lotus Dragon" (3000/2500). * "Lotus Dragon" attacks "Boarbow", but Gula activates his Set " ", attaching "Thoroughblade" from his Deck to "Boarbow" as an Xyz Material (Boarbow: 2800 -> 4400/400). * Blood Protector uses the effect of "Lotus Dragon", deactivating "Tulip" to negate the attack, gaining LP equal to "Boarbow"'s ATK, also it gains ATK equal to the LP gained this way. (Blood Protector: 7100 -> 11500) (Lotus Dragon: 3000 -> 7400/2500). * "Lotus Dragon" can attack twice while it has an active Composition Material. It does so now, attacking "Broadbow". (Gula: 8000 -> 5000). * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Gula * Draws. * Uses the other effect of "Lotus Dragon", deactive 1 other of its Composition Materials to inflict damage to Gula equal to the LP he gained the previous turn. He gained. He gained 5500 LP, so he inflicts 5500 damage to Gula. (Gula: 5000 -> 0). Blood Protector wins. Gula was knocked out temporarily by Blood Protector. Category:Blog posts